What Hurts The Most
by Dally'sLostGirl
Summary: One shot! An Eli story, because there isn't enough about him. Eli before COTC 3.


**My Reason,My Angel: An Eli Porter Story**

**A/N: Eli was probably about 14 in the movie Children Of The Corn 3. It takes place just before Eli and Josh leave. This is the reason Eli was willing to give into He Who Walks Behind The Rows. **

**My name is Eli Porter, you may know me as and evil killer. Well I'm not, or at least I have a reason. After you read this I bet you won't think I'm evil, in fact you might feel a little bad for me. **

**I was 14 and living in Nebraska among corn and other crops. Very few people, but I liked it that way, it was easier to get to know people. One of those few people was Claire Abbott, my girlfriend. Yea I know right now your saying 'Aw demon possessed midget had a girlfriend'. Shut the bleep up. Claire was beautiful , brown hair just past her shoulders, apple green eyes, a smile with perfectly straight teeth so white they might blind you. Her cheeks had a pink blush, her face was shaped more like as square than an oval. Like I said completely beautiful, gorgeous. The only girl I ever loved, the only girl I ever **_**will**_** love. Claire might have been beautiful and she practically radiated happiness, but she had pain just like everyone else. Her mom died at birth and she felt like a killer, all because that's what her abusive alcoholic dad told her. He abused her, he hit her, she always had bruises she was just good at covering them up. **

**One day I went to see Claire. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. I didn't see her dad's pick up so decided to yell. "Claire!" I called her name 3 times. She came out finally with a black eye and a swollen lip, she also had bruises up and down her arms. "What did he do to you?" I asked teeth clenched. **

**"You know what he does." Claire said shrugging like it was nothing. **

**"Claire we have to tell someone. We have to get you out." I told her. **

**"No Eli, he'll get out of jail then kill me. He's got out of jail before." She told me looking up obviously trying to hold back tears. **

**"It's ok to cry, you know." She looked at me and started crying her eyes out. I pulled her to me and let her cry on my shoulder, periodically kissing her head. Finally her sobbing turned into hiccups and she looked up. She kissed me with so much passion it almost scarred me. "I love you so much, I just want the best for you." I told her sadly **

**"Eli" She breathed running a bruised hand up my arm, shoulder, then my face" I love you to. If you want the best for me you have to forget any of this happened if we tell someone he will deny it or get out of jail, then it will be a thousand times worse." I mimicked her motions and she leaned into my palm. One stray tear came down her face, I leaned in and kissed it away. I wished I could do that every time she cried. **

**Our moment was ruined when we heard a pick up drive up. Suddenly Claire tensed up." Eli you have to leave" she told me pushing me to the back door. When we reached our destination I quickly leaned in and kissed her. I ran through the corn fields (a/n AHAHAHAHAH) to get home I noticed about half way to my home I was crying. I stopped and let myself cry. I hated to cry it made me feel weak, but at some point everyone cries. I finished crying and walked home. I didn't know what to do, but deep down I know Claire was right. **

**Next Morning: **

**I woke up as usual and while Josh and I were eating breakfast I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and saw the preacher. He had a solemn look on his face and I wasn't sure what was wrong. **

**"Come in" I told him unsurely. **

**"You are probably wondering why I'm here." He started I nodded my head in response" It's about Claire," all of the color in my face drained and I swallowed hard." She died last night" I shook my head rapidly. **

**"Your a preacher how could you lie!" I screamed at him, tears were streaking my face. I knew he was telling the truth, but it was easier to deny it then except it. **

**"I'm sorry Eli, I know you too were close." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I violently jerked away. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't stay here one minute longer. I ran into the corn as fast as my legs would take me. **

**"Eli." I heard a voice I didn't know say. **

**"Who are you? Who's there?" I asked **

**"I go by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. I am the old testament God. Would you like to avenge your girlfriend death?" **

**"Yes" I told him **

**"Good." With that he told me his plan. With that I was evil all for love.**

**My Reason, My Angel: An Eli Porter Story**

**A/N: Eli was probably about 14 in the movie Children Of The Corn 3. It takes place just before Eli and Josh leave. This is the reason Eli was willing to give into He Who Walks Behind The Rows. **

**My name is Eli Porter, you may know me as and evil killer. Well I'm not, or at least I have a reason. After you read this I bet you won't think I'm evil, in fact you might feel a little bad for me. **

**I was 14 and living in Nebraska among corn and other crops. Very few people, but I liked it that way, it was easier to get to know people. One of those few people was Claire Abbott, my girlfriend. Yea I know right now your saying 'Aw demond possessed midget had a girlfriend'. Shut the bleep up. Claire was beautiful , brown hair just past her shoulders, apple green eyes, a smile with perfectly staight teeth so white they might blind you. Her cheeks had a pink blush, her face was shaped more like as square than an oval. Like I said completley beautiful, gorgeous. The only girl I ever loved, the only girl I ever **_**will**_** love. Claire might have been beautiful and she practically radiated happiness, but she had pain just like everyone else. Her mom died at birth and she felt like a killer, all because that's what her abusive acholic dad told her. He abused her, he hit her, she always had bruises she was just good at covering them up. **

**One day I went to see Claire. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. I didn't see her dad's pick up so decided to yell. "Claire!" I called her name 3 times. She came out finally with a black eye and a swollen lip, she also had bruises up and down her arms. "What did he do to you?" I asked teeth clenched. **

**"You know what he does." Claire said shrugging like it was nothing. **

**"Claire we have to tell someone. We have to get you out." I told her. **

**"No Eli, he'll get out of jail then kill me. He's got out of jail before." She told me looking up obviously trying to hold back tears. **

**"It's ok to cry, you know." She looked at me and started crying her eyes out. I pulled her to me and let her cry on my shoulder, periodically kissing her head. Finally her sobbing turned into hiccups and she looked up. She kissed me with so much passion it almost scarred me. "I love you so much, I just want the best for you." I told her sadly **

**"Eli" She breathed running a bruised hand up my arm, shoulder, then my face" I love you to. If you want the best for me you have to forget any of this happened if we tell someone he will deny it or get out of jail, then it will be a thousand times worse." I mimicked her motions and she leaned into my palm. One stray tear came down her face, I leaned in and kissed it away. I wished I could do that every time she cried. **

**Our moment was ruined when we heard a pick up drive up. Suddenly Claire tensed up. "Eli you have to leave" she told me pushing me to the back door. When we reached our destination I quickly leaned in and kissed her. I ran through the corn feilds (a/n AHAHAHAHAH) to get home I noticed about half way to my home I was crying. I stopped and let myself cry. I hated to cry it made me feel weak, but at some point everyone cries. I finished crying and walked home. I didn't know what to do, but deep down I know Claire was right. **

**Next Morning: **

**I woke up as usual and while Josh and I were eating breakfast I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and saw the preacher. He had a solem look on his face and I wasn't sure what was wrong. **

**"Come in" I told him unsurely. **

**"You are probably wondering why I'm here." He started I nodded my head in response" It's about Claire," all of the color in my face drained and I swollowed hard."She died last night" I shook my head rapidly. **

**"Your a preacher how could you lie!" I screamed at him, tears were streaking my face. I knew he was telling the truth, but it was easier to deny it then except it. **

**"I'm sorry Eli, I know you too were close."He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I violently jerked away. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't stay here one minute longer. I ran into the corn as fast as my legs would take me. **

**"Eli." I heard a voice I didn't know say. **

**"Who are you? Whos there?" I asked **

**"I go by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. I am the old testement God. Would you like to avenge your girlfriens death?" **

**"Yes" I told him **

**"Good." With that he told me his plan. With that I was evil all for love.**

**I ran through the corn fields (a/n AHAHAHAHAH) to get home I noticed about half way to my home I was crying. I stopped and let myself cry. I hated to cry it made me feel weak, but at some point everyone cries. I finished crying and walked home. I didn't know what to do, but deep down I know Claire was right. **

**Next Morning: **

**I woke up as usual and while Josh and I were eating breakfast I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and saw the preacher. He had a solem look on his face and I wasn't sure what was wrong. **

**"Come in" I told him unsurely. **

**"You are probably wondering why I'm here." He started I nodded my head in response" It's about Claire," all of the color in my face drained and I swallowed hard. "She died last night" I shook my head rapidly. **

**"Your a preacher how could you lie!" I screamed at him, tears were streaking my face. I knew he was telling the truth, but it was easier to deny it then except it. **

**"I'm sorry Eli, I know you too were close. "He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I violently jerked away. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't stay here one minute longer. I ran into the corn as fast as my legs would take me. **

**"Eli." I heard a voice I didn't know say. **

**"Who are you? Who's there?" I asked **

**"I go by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. I am the old testement God. Would you like to avenge your girlfriend's death?" **

**"Yes" I told him **

**"Good." With that he told me his plan. With that I was evil all for love.**


End file.
